


Two is Better Than One

by captaincastle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dad Shane, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Shane's twin baby girls make their first visit to see him at the station.





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Shane’s wife taking the baby down to the station for the first time and all the people see deputy Shane turn sooooo soft for his lil family

Rain beats down heavy on the roof. Shane sighs wiping his hand over his face when his alarm goes off. He’s already awake when the alarm sounds through the room. He slams the button to keep it from waking his exhausted wife, Katherine. 

Shane and Katherine are new parents. Katherine gave birth to twin daughters last month, and exhaustion is prevalent in the Walsh household. 

It’s definitely a two person job, and it’s hard for Shane to go to work when he wants to be home. He’s completely smitten with his babies, he can’t bear to leave them. Guilt tugs at him for leaving Katherine for work too. But it’s just part of it. 

The clock now reads 6:05, and Shane hasn’t budged. His Katherine’s got her arms wrapped around one of his arms. She’s holding it close to her body. Her mouth is open, she’s drooling on her pillow. Shane can’t help but smile at her. But that twinge of guilt hits him, she still has her glasses on. Meaning she’d gotten up for the babies and fallen back asleep without taking off her glasses.  
Very slowly, Shane slides his arm from her grip. She hums a little, then curls her arms into herself. Gently he eases her glasses off her nose. He folds them and sets them on her bedside table. 

He walks quietly into the bathroom to shower and shave. He waits to turn on the light until he’s closed the door behind him. Then he gets another tug at his heart. His uniform is folded on the bathroom counter. 

To minimize time, he shaves in the shower. His stubble grows back so quickly. He hisses when a nicks a bit of skin on his jawline. Eyes heavy with lack of sleep, he almost grabs body wash to put in his hair. He likes the smell of her body wash, but not in his own hair. 

He showers quickly and steps out to get ready for the day. His aftershave stings the little cut, but it’s a small pain. He looks in the mirror at his heavy eyes. He blinks a couple times to wake himself up. Damn he needs coffee. 

The rain has gotten heavier, and thunder rumbles in the distance. Shane hopes it doesn’t wake his sleeping girls. 

Shane pockets his phone, and fastens his gun belt around his waist before turning around to look at his sleeping wife. 

Before the babies, Shane would’ve woken her up with a kiss or maybe with his head between her legs. And he aches to kiss her, but she needs her sleep too. Both of them were up late last night getting the babies to settle down. 

Being extra quiet, Shane walks into the girl’s nursery. In the dark the room still is a happy shade of light pink. Shane had pink paint in his hair for a week after painting this room. 

There’s two of everything inside. Two cribs with two babies. 

Sadie and Rosie. 

Their names are on their cribs in white cursive letters. 

Shane’s eyes adjust in the dark room, and he sees his little bundles of joy fast asleep. Both babies have dark hair and dark eyes like their daddy. But they have their momma’s dimpled smile. 

He stays for a moment to watch them sleep peacefully. He wants to hold them, but he’s guessing they haven’t been asleep long.  
As quietly as he came, he left their room closing the door behind him. 

He flicks on the light in the kitchen to see a pot of fresh coffee and a little note on the counter. The note is from Katherine of course, and she told him that she’s going to bring him lunch today. 

Pouring his coffee, he smiles. She’s done a lot today already. He’ll have to make it up to her. He didn’t ask for any of that, but she did it anyway. 

He picked up the pen, and wrote her a little reply. He told her that he couldn’t wait to see her, and he thanked her for everything.  
Shane turned off the kitchen light, and stepped out into the garage. There’s only one umbrella, and he left it for her. He’d just have to get wet. 

He locked up behind him and left for work. 

He sipped his coffee on his short drive to the station. He parks and sits in his car for a few more minutes enjoying the silence. 

The rain lets up briefly, and Shane takes that as his window to go inside. He gulps down the rest of his coffee, and leaves the mug in the car. Moving quickly, he heads into the station. Though the rain let up, he still got soaked. 

When he got inside, he spots Rick already at his desk - dry as a bone. 

“Forget your umbrella?” Rick teases, not looking up from his work. 

“No, I left it for Kate. Only got one.” 

“How are the girls?” Rick asks. He’s been giving as much advice to Shane as possible, but Rick has one son, not two daughters. 

“Happy,” Shane replies, “but they seem to hate sleep.” 

They make more jokes, and settle in. 

Shane hopes that if the rain gets worse Katherine won’t come out to see him. He can always get lunch elsewhere, she doesn’t need to bring it. But he would like to see her and the girls. 

The morning drags on. The rain doesn’t let up either. 

A call comes in right around lunchtime, and Shane groans. He’s not in the mood to deal with some asshole today when he’s expecting to see his babies.  
Rick and Shane are on patrol anyway, and they take the call. It’s resolved quickly, but it’s after 12. It’s about 12:45 which means his girls have been waiting almost an hour for him. 

It’s even more disappointing because it’s the girl’s first time at the station. A lot of his coworkers have seen them already, but he wanted to show them off here. 

Shane is chomping at the bit to get out of the car when Rick pulls into the station. 

Rick just laughs, Shane is an eager young father. 

Shane bolts into the station, and sees his little family at his desk. Katherine is sitting in his chair, and the girls in are a stroller built for two. 

“There’s daddy!” Katherine smiles when she sees Shane. 

“Hey darlin,” Shane grins and kisses his wife when she stands. “Sorry you had to wait.” 

“It’s ok, we just got here actually. Someone was fussy.” 

“Uh oh,” Shane smiles and kneels by the stroller. He picks up Sadie, and holds her to his chest. “Hey sugar.” He kisses her little head, and Katherine reaches for Rosie. 

Carefully, she hands Rosie to Shane, and he holds both his babies in his hands. He kisses Rosie’s head, and she looks up at him. He could die he loves them so much. 

“C’mere,” he whispers to Katherine. She takes the hint and leans up to kiss Shane on the lips. 

A couple officers nearby whistle loudly to tease them. Katherine flushes, but Shane just beams. He’s so happy to have his little family here. 

“Y’all are just little rays of sunshine on this rainy day,” Shane grins. 

Slowly, Shane sits down at his desk and puts his girls on his lap, one on each leg. He’s got a tight hold on them, but he wants to see their faces. Sadie is drowsy, but Rosie’s big eyes are alert looking around. 

“What are you lookin’ at baby girl huh?” Shane asks her. Katherine scoots over some papers on Shane’s desk and hops up on it. 

By this time, Rick and a couple others have come over to see Shane with the babies. Shane is known around the station for being a serous deputy when it comes to arresting people. He doesn’t mess around. But they’re all enjoying seeing him extra soft and gentle with his children. 

“I knew he was good with kids, but I didn’t know just how much,” one of the deputies tells Katherine, making her smile at her husband. 

A couple other deputies come over, and they ask to hold the girls. Shane smiles and hands them off. He needs to eat anyway. 

Katherine hops off his desk, and hands him his lunch. 

“Thank you for this by the way,” Shane tells her as he unpacks it. “Didn’t ask you to do that.” 

“I know,” she smiles combing a hand through his hair. “We were out of bread and I had to get some for your sandwich. Figured it’d be a good reason to bring the girls by.” 

“I’m glad you did.” 

Shane’s coworkers coo over the babies, and his heart swells with pride. 

Once Shane is finished with his lunch, he stands to chat with everyone. But first he holds his wife a moment. 

“Think anyone would notice if I took you into one of the supplies closets for a quickie?” Shane mumbles in her ear.

“I think so....” she grins back. 

“Damn,” sarcasm thick in his voice. 

“We’ll let you get back to work,” Katherine pats his arm. “I’ll see you tonight ok?” 

He hums as he kisses her lips. 

“I owe you for my lunch and for my folded uniform.”

“No you don’t, honey.” She grins leaning into him for a hug. “You didn’t expect anything when you left me the umbrella or took off my glasses this morning.” 

She looks up and kisses his little cut on his jawline. 

“Work hard, and I’ll see you soon.” 

He kisses her and his girls one more time. Shane walks them to the car, and helps them get all buckled in. He leaves a lingering kiss on his wife’s neck. 

“Bye daddy!” she says for the girls as she kisses Shane goodbye. He gives her a little wink as she rolls up the window. 

The rest of the day seems to drag on worse than this morning. He misses his girls every day, but today he really wants to be home. 

Rick teases Shane the rest of the day, it’s so obvious Shane wants to go home. 

“It’s almost the weekend brother, just calm down,” Rick laughs. 

Shane checked his watch a dozen times, and finally when his shift was over, he was out of there. 

If it weren’t for the rain and slippery roads, he would’ve sped home. But he was careful but still antsy. 

He was soaking wet when he finally got in the house, he was dripping everywhere. Katherine was in the living room, giggling at a very wet Shane as he came in the house. 

“They asleep?” Shane asks pointing towards the nursery. 

“Just put them down.” Katherine smiles. 

“I’ll be right back....don’t you dare move.” Shane growls playfully. Like a little kid, he runs into the bedroom to get out of his wet clothes. 

He darts back into the living room only in a pair of boxers. Practically diving onto the couch, he tackles Katherine in a hug. She stretches her body under him and messy, sloppy kisses are exchanged. 

Shane all but rips Katherine’s clothes off, and her hands are tugging on his soaking wet hair. 

They try to savor it, but because it’s been awhile, they both come undone rather quickly. Exhaustion and lack of sleep, and changing schedules makes intimacy more of a rare occurrence. 

Shane’s face is pressed into her chest, and Katherine’s hands are still in his wet hair. Both of them trying to catch their breath. 

Suddenly, Katherine starts to giggle. Shane, adoring this sound, looks up at her with a smirk on his face. 

“What?” he smiles resting his chin on her sternum. 

Her hands move from his hair to rub up and down his back. 

“I was just thinking about when we went in for my ultrasound. When we found out I was pregnant with twins. And you said ‘that must mean the sex was twice as good.’” Katherine giggled again. 

Shane smirked and laughed. 

“I’d forgotten about that,” he continues to laugh. 

“Cuz you’re an asshole Shane you say stuff like that all the time,” Katherine teases. 

“Well darlin’ you ain’t wrong,” he smiles pressing a kiss to her sternum. 

They giggle and hold each other for a few more moments until a loud clap of thunder shakes the house. Katherine jumps, and Shane sighs. They know it had to have woken at least one of the girls. 

The baby monitor lit up, and Shane sighs again. He hangs his head and his forehead rests against his wife’s chest. He mumbles onto her skin that he’ll get up. 

He stands and pulls his boxers back on. 

“Think about what you wanna eat, we’ll get take out or I can go get something,” Shane says before he goes down the hall. 

He enters the girls’ room, and Rosie is crying. Shane dips down to pick her up, and he cradles her genlty against his chest. 

“Hey hey little darlin’, it’s ok. It’s just a scary noise baby. It ain’t gonna hurt ya.” 

He knows she can’t understand, but he knows his voice comforts her. He shushes her and rocks her until she quiets down again. 

“We don’t wanna wake up your sister,” he whispers. 

Her crying has stopped, now it’s just soft little whimpers. 

“Daddy’s not gonna let anythin’ get ya baby.” He kisses her head and lays her back down in her crib. 

Once he’s satisfied she’s asleep, he closes the door behind him and prays the thunder doesn’t wake his little ones. 

Shane returns to the living room, and Katherine has gotten dressed. 

“You made a decision yet?” 

“Pizza ok?” she asks. “I don’t want you to get back out.” 

“Fine with me,” he smiles and confirms her order before making the call. 

Shane and Katherine spend the rest of the evening enjoying their pizza, and later playing with their children. More late nights and less sleep awaits them, but Shane is just happy to be home. There’s no where else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Katherine is my OC that I almost put in my "Something Good Out of Something Bad" series.


End file.
